


Flame

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Garak survives the afterglow.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The worst part of sex is when it’s _over_ —the chilling aftermath where Elim’s body temperature begins it slow descent to the normal tepid air of Deep Space Nine. During the height of it, the _best_ part, Elim’s body is a furnace, because Julian’s body is a fire. Julian’s already _tight_ , Elim makes sure he’s _wet_ , and he becomes so stiflingly _hot_ that for a few dizzying moment, Elim could almost think he’s home. When he drives himself deep into Julian’s scintillating channel, everything is _perfect_ , and Elim wouldn’t change a thing. 

Then Julian cries his name—not the one that’s whispered around the station, but the _real_ one: something Julian Bashir truly earned the right to know. It sounds so lovely on his tongue, even when his throat is hoarse from screaming. He paws at Elim’s ridges and writhes as he rides it out, sweat beading up on his golden skin. As soon as he’s spent himself, shivering and sated, his searing skin settles back into a low, neutral warmth that Elim’s not willing to let go of. Elim comes deep inside his lover, knowing it’s time, but his kisses don’t stop there. 

He pulls out of Julian and gives his beloved doctor time to breathe, but his hands keep up their motion—slowly exploring the subtle slopes of Julian’s slender frame. He runs his palms flat along any surface he can reach, fingers gliding in and out of little grooves, tracing every nook and cranny like a masterpiece he’s trying to memorize. He lets Julian roll onto his side, facing away, back lightly shivering in he heat of Elim’s quarters. It’s not hot _enough._ He just can’t get it there. He’s not willing to dress again, because he won’t give up the feeling of their bare skin brushing together. He kisses between Julian’s shoulder blades and wraps his arms around Julian’s trim middle. 

Julian moans, squirming, but hardly rolls away. His panting slowly slinks back into a more steady movement, until his body’s peaceful—he could almost be asleep. Elim spreads leisurely kisses down the length of his spine. Elim’s hands run along his hips, smoothing over the deep grooves that Elim’s blunt nails already dug in. He ducks to lick along the small of Julian’s back, just beneath his taut rear.

Elim nips at one soft cheek, and Julian shivers again, murmuring, “’M tired, but...” He pauses to yawn—an adorable sound that always makes Elim _happy_ , because it shows just how much Julian _trusts_ him, how much Julian’s willing to lower his guard in a Cardassian’s quarters. “If you want to go again and you’re willing to do the work, you can...”

“Ah,” Elim hums against the cleft of Julian’s ripe ass. “So you think me a selfish lover...”

Julian chuckles. “It’s not selfish; I rather like the idea of falling asleep with a cock in my ass.”

Elim makes a note of appreciation—he does love when his doctor gets _dirty_. Elim kisses his way back up much quicker than he went down, with a little more teeth and his fingers digging deeper. When he reaches Julian’s shoulder, he sucks an open mouthed kiss into it and purrs into Julian’s round ear, “Actually, I was simply enjoying your body heat... but if you insists, I suppose I could oblige...”

Julian arches invitingly back into him, and Elim happily does as asked.


End file.
